La Alondra y el Búho
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Basado en el final del capítulo 20 del anime: "Más feliz que una alondra". Una conversación secreta entre Candy y Anthony sostenida en el balcón de la mansión Ardley durante la fiesta de bienvenida de ella a la familia.


**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes del anime y el manga de** **"Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co. Yo como lo he dicho antes, solo suelo tomarlos prestados en esencia para crear co** **n ellos historias de amor sin fines de lucro y con finales felices, tal como los protagonistas merecen.**

 ** _Hola a todos (as), les traigo aquí un pequeño Anthonyfic, que quiero dedicar en compensación a quienes siguen "A través de la vida", historia que por motivos de falta de tiempo no he podido continuar aún. Por ello les ofrezco por lo pronto este one-shot que podría ser considerado como un preámbulo para el fic citado anteriormente o puede ser también imaginado como una historia aparte, que podría haber sucedido entre Candy y el dulce Anthony en los entretelones del capítulo 20 de la serie original: "Soy más feliz que una alondra".  
_**

 ** _NOTAS:_**

 ** _Este fanfic está ampliamente inspirado en la canción "Pajarito" de la telenovela "Chiquititas" (1999), que me gustaría muchísimo que la escuchen, ya que es como el alma de la trama. Un tema muy tierno que siempre me recordó a Anthony y a Candy, mi pareja favorita de toda la serie.  
_**

 ** _También, como dato curioso, aclaro que cualquier semejanza entre el título del fic y el concepto del ritmo circadiano es pura coincidencia jejeje, pero es bueno saber si somos búhos o alondras porque explica parte de nuestra personalidad. Por mi parte soy un búho jajaja.  
_**

 ** _Bueno, no les distraigo más, pero antes de despedirme les agradecezco como siempre infinitamente por tomarse un tiempito para leer mis historias._**

 ** _Un gran abrazo_**

 ** _Belén_**

 **LA ALONDRA Y EL BUHO**

 _"Apréndeme de memoria_

 _y así cuando no haya luz_

 _yo me quedaré en tu historia_

 _y en la mía estarás tú..."_

("Pajarito" - Chiquititas)

Una luna llena majestuosa bañaba con su claridad los inmensos jardines Ardley en la apacible noche veraniega y Candy desde el balcón principal de la mansión se encontraba maravillada observándola.

" _Se trata del Perigeo vulgarmente conocido como Superluna o para ser más específicos la máxima aproximación del satélite a la Tierra en una coincidente noche de Plenilunio, causa por la cual a simple vista éste nos parece que luce de mayor tamaño"._ Se había encargado de explicarles más temprano un emocionado Stear, a ella y a los chicos, ansioso de poder realizar esa noche con mayor facilidad (según les recalcara) sus observaciones astronómicas de estudios personales.

Aunque tal como el resto de sus ahora " _primos_ ", entonces ella no le había prestado mucha atención, se asombraba a esas alturas de que algo se le hubiese quedado en la retentiva de la improvisada lección, pero sobre todo que recordarlo le sirviera como un método de distracción para mitigar el disgusto que en esos momentos le quemaba por dentro, luego de sentirse desplazada por gente indeseable de la propia fiesta de bienvenida que le organizaran en su honor.

Más, volviendo a reflexionar en el siempre seguro y singular carácter del joven científico, a quien no le interesaban las críticas que dijeran de él (tal como ella deseaba ser algún día), sabía por lo que había llegado a conocerlo, que debía encontrarse en esos mismos instantes incómodo en el salón, a la espera de que terminara el pequeño festejo para escaparse a la terraza con su telescopio bajo el brazo y que debía sentirse por lo tanto allí abajo atrapado sin poder desairar a sus familiares… tal como debía estar también Anthony… _"Su Anthony"_.

El chico en quien aun teniéndolo cerca, no podía dejar de pensar.

Qué ridículo le parecía después de todo no poder parar de llamarlo en su interior "suyo", cuando tenía en cuenta perfectamente que Eliza Leagan siempre andaba como vampiresa detrás de él buscando clavarle el diente, y que ésta además por el hecho de saber que vivía ella ahora ahí, no iba a darle tregua en sus intentos de conquistarlo, como si se tratase de un reto en el que pudiera ganarle. Un reto en el que ambas estaban enamoradas del objetivo.

Era una atroz situación.

 _-Perigeo, Apogeo-_ pronunció para distraerse. Dos palabras nuevas que había aprendido esa tarde y en cuyo significado trataba de concentrarse, memorizándolas – _Perigeo: cuando la luna está más cerca del planeta y Apogeo: cuando se encuentra más lejos-_ se hallaba repitiendo cuando una voz varonil y ronquita que podía reconocer entre miles, se hizo oír detrás suyo, sobresaltándola debido a la sorpresa.

- _Por fin te encuentro_ \- el muchacho rubio dueño de la misma expresó con alivio _–Te estuve buscando en gran parte de la casa-_

Candy se volteó de inmediato, sonrojándose en el acto, avergonzada de su propio mal comportamiento al haber abandonado tan de repente el salón sin decirle nada a nadie

- _Anthony…_ \- expresó cabizbaja sin poder sostenerle la mirada –… _Lo siento… por darte ese trabajo_ -

 _-Descuida-_ profirió él esbozando una sonrisa _-Es solo que cuando desapareciste me preocupé pensando que quizá se trataba de otra sucia treta de Neal y Eliza-_ explicó _–Por ello el primer lugar al que me dirigí fue al tercer piso y de ahí a ambas alas de la mansión. Es un lugar bien grande-_ reconoció al final llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, ahora un tanto nervioso.

 _-Sí, lo es_ \- corroboró ella con una apenada mirada que le suplicaba disculpas – _Y… ¿cómo fue que me encontraste?_ \- quiso saber con curiosidad

 _-Bueno, de repente, después de verificar que todo estuviera en orden, recordé que fue en este mismo sitio donde conversamos por primera vez a fondo junto a los muchachos y también lo mucho que mencionaste después que te había encantado la vista de Lakewood desde aquí…-_

 _-Como si fuese un mirador_ \- Candy rememoró con cariño aquella fiesta hacía ya varios meses y aquellas acotaciones que hiciera ella misma, que ya ni recordaba… Todo había empezado entre ellos aquel día, en que en un principio se pusiera triste por enterarse de que él (el príncipe que tanto había buscado) era la persona favorita de Eliza; pero sin embargo como una bendición del cielo aquella pena se había terminado convirtiendo con el pasar de las horas en la más pura ilusión después de conocerlo y esa noche en la más feliz de su vida.

 _-…Y no fallé_ \- concluyó él sin dejar de mirarla

- _Vaya, no pensé que le habías dado a aquello tanta importancia-_ Candy comentó halagada, a la vez que asombrada

 _-Todo para mí es importante cuando se trata de ti-_ Anthony no dudó en responder, terminando de impresionarla.

 _-Tal vez… tal vez ahora sea Eliza quien esté buscándote a ti-_ no pudo evitar musitar entonces ella, formándole de los nervios su primera mini escena de celos

 _-¿Qué?..._ \- Anthony creyó no oír bien en un principio pero luego sonrió encontrando gracioso el asunto, que le dejaba en claro que para ella no le era indiferente - _Eliza y yo no… Eliza no me importa y no me interesa tampoco estar en una fiesta donde no estés tú_ \- concretó siendo específico sin complicarse, ante lo que ella por toda respuesta solo se ruborizó más.

- _Pero por qué mejor no cambiamos de tema_ \- propuso él para amenizar el rato y que no se sintiera incómoda, por lo que empezó a avanzar con cordialidad un poco más a ella – _Acabo de recordar también que no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo bella que luces con ese vestido. El verde esmeralda resalta tus ojos-_

El rostro de Candy se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, agradeciendo en su interior de corazón a la tía abuela por haberle elegido ese vestido tan bonito para llevar en esa ocasión.

 _-Tú también te ves muy apuesto hoy…-_ con gusto así mismo le elogió - _Quiero decir siempre… ¡oops!_ \- tartamudeó luchando con la timidez que le provocaba últimamente con su cercana presencia, que le hacía a veces hablar demás o reír como una tonta. No había lugar a dudas, era todo un caso perdido para coquetear pero a él divertía. Prueba de ello fue que con su comentario se carcajeó de buena gana.

 _-¡Anthony basta!_ \- protestó aunque en realidad no lograba enojarse con él cuando adoraba verlo así de feliz.

- _Lo siento Candy_ \- dijo él tosiendo un poco para calmarse y adoptar seriedad – _Es solo que_ _todo esto me parece un sueño…_ \- Enderezándose entonces, expandió su mirada en el panorama y respiró profundo– _Es como un sueño el tenerte aquí, poder estirar mi mano y tocarte, saber que puedo verte todos los días a cualquier hora y que por las noches estás a unas cuantas habitaciones de la mía, segura y tranquila. Dime Can, ¿Tú también estás feliz?-_ preguntó volviendo a posar su mirada celeste y llena de amor sobre la suya, atravesándole de esa sencilla forma el alma, tanto que Candy creyó quedarse por unos instantes sin palabras y él al percibirla trémula se atrevió a acariciarle delicadamente la mejilla. Una acción que casi la hizo derretir.

- _Soy tan feliz como una alondra_ \- contestó conteniendo un suspiro y cerrando los ojos, tomando el valor suficiente para separarse y optando por volver a arrimarse al balcón. Él entretenido con sus resistencias la siguió.

 _-…Soy muy feliz Anthony_ \- Candy reafirmó evitando cohibida de nuevo el encuentro con sus dulces ojos que la hacían sentirse perdida – _Estoy como dentro de un sueño maravilloso del que temo despertar-_

 _-Linda comparación pajarito-_ profirió él de manera cariñosa al tiempo que apoyaba los brazos en el barandal a su lado. Candy entonces por encontrar algo que hacer con sus temblorosas manos comenzó a descascarar un trocito de pintura de la superficie del balcón y él siguiéndole el juego, le ayudó _–Por mi parte, si yo fuera un ave creo que sería un búho, porque a veces no puedo dormir bien por las noches-_ le contó riendo – _Pero estoy convencido de que a partir de ahora empezaré a hacerlo tranquilo… porque te tengo conmigo, a salvo-_

 _-Anthony…-_ Candy no pudo más que pronunciar su nombre, sintiendo que a cada minuto lo quería más.

Él adoptó de pronto mayor solemnidad en su semblante

 _-Quiero que sepas Can, que no perdonaré a los Leagan por todas las que te han hecho, en especial a Neal y Eliza. Puedo tolerarlos por el respeto que le tengo a los demás miembros de mi familia pero en realidad no los soporto-_ confesó

 _-Anthony por favor, no les guardes rencor_ \- Candy se apresuró con su buen corazón a pedirle – _Eres un chico demasiado lindo para guardar rencor dentro de tu alma-_

 _-¿De verdad te parezco lindo?-_ Con una sonrisa radiante, Anthony quiso comprobar el elogio

 _-Sí_ \- Abochornada por ser tan obvia en sus sentimientos cuando aún no los habían declarado abiertamente, Candy con valor asintió.

- _Pues tú también me pareces extremadamente hermosa-_ correspondió él, acortando cautivado la distancia lateral entre ambos hasta que sus brazos se rozaran – _Y_ _si pudiera te llevaría lejos, donde no tuviéramos que toparnos con esos buitres_ \- agregó con coraje al pensar en los infames aludidos.

Ella sin embargo, con repuesta confianza y sobre todo colmada de felicidad por el precioso momento que compartían, que en su espíritu de niña no le hubiese importado que durara eternamente, sintió ganas de bromear

 _-¿Más lejos que esas montañas?-_ inquirió señalando la blanca cordillera que se extendía en el horizonte, principal protagonista del paisaje de ensueño.

 _-Más lejos_ \- afirmó él también maravillado de contemplar la lejanía y ella encontró que inmerso en su profundidad, cuando lo notaba pensativo como en ese momento, se le asemejaba a un ángel con un corazón de oro, tanto que sintió que por dentro le escocían las ganas de llorar por temor a perderlo, y no era la primera vez.

 _-¿Aceptas?-_ preguntó entonces él volviendo a centrar en ella su atención con una mirada y sonrisa ganadoras.

 _-Ya lo sabes_ \- respondió Candy tímidamente, obligándose a sostenerle con valentía esta vez el contacto visual. Él no pudo obtener mayor alegría.

 _-¡Candy eso es excelente!-_ exclamó entusiasmado _–Sabes, mi padre me escribió la semana pasada. Es muy probable que venga a visitarme en diciembre y puedo pedirle que nos lleve unos días de paseo a los dos solos. ¡Ya sé!, te llevaré a la costa para que conozcas el mar-_

Candy conocía de la historia de Anthony y su padre porque él mismo se la había contado. Sabía de su tristeza por no tenerlo cerca pero también del orgullo que sentía por su trabajo de Capitán de un navío, y le llenó de emoción conocer que las cosas estaban tan bien entre ellos.

- _Me encantará_ \- afirmó con dulzura

Anthony entonces movió la mano al disimulo sobre la superficie del barandal hasta atrapar la suya, provocándole un ligero sobresalto por la sorpresa.

 _-Candy ¿me permitirías cuidarte siempre?-_ su pregunta fue también algo inesperado ante lo que ella no supo enseguida cómo responder

 _-Eh…yo…_ \- intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para proferir, vio que Anthony aseguraba su agarre, esta vez de su muñeca, al tiempo que se incorporaba para quedar de nuevo enfrente suyo _-…Yo-_ su cordura incluso amenazó con abandonarla cuando notó que fijaba especial atención en su boca e inclinaba su rostro para juntar su frente a la suya, sin dejarle oportunidad en esta ocasión de salir corriendo con cobardía tal como hiciera por la tarde, luego de confesarle en el jardín de las rosas cuanto le gustaba. La decisiva mirada de Anthony le decía que no iba a permitirle huir.

 _-¡Candy! ¡Candy estás por ahí!-_

Fue todo. El precioso y perfecto instante se rompió de repente como una explosión de una burbuja de jabón. Como una ironía del destino tuvo que aparecer alguien para interrumpirlo, en este caso Dorothy, su ahora nana.

Los dos rubios se separaron como producto del rebote de un resorte, tratando de disimular la conmoción y decepción de haber sido descubiertos de forma infraganti en pleno flirteo.

 _-¡Oh Candy, joven Anthony!_ \- exclamó Dorothy notándosele avergonzada luego de percatarse de haber interrumpido algo al salir al balcón y encontrarlos tan juntos. Su azoramiento se comparaba al de ambos _–Eh… disculpe joven señor_ –añadió refiriéndose a Anthony - _Es que Mrs. Elroy decretó que terminara la fiesta y por eso me envió a buscar a Candy para llevarla a su dormitorio, pues como usted está al tanto es mi trabajo cuidarla-_

 _-Descuida Dorothy, está bien-_ aceptó Anthony con resignación. La joven nana excusó que esperaría adentro hasta que se despidiesen y esto les brindó a los dos chicos un corto lapso de privacidad.

 _-Tengo que irme_ \- le dijo Candy a Anthony en voz baja, teniendo el molesto presentimiento de que detrás de la repentina y terminante decisión de la tía abuela se escondía algo de las artimañas de Eliza y su hermano, quienes debían de haberse dado cuenta de la ausencia de ambos en el salón, sin embargo todo su creciente enojo se desvaneció en cuanto notó la carita triste de su príncipe de las rosas por tener que verse obligado a separarse de su lado esa noche, en esos preciados momentos.

- _Buenas noches Candy, que duermas bien dulce alondra_ \- expresó él de manera cariñosa, volviendo a tomar al descuido su mano entre las suyas para besarla con galanura, provocando que ella se volviese a sonrojar y por todo su vientre revolotearan mariposas, además de hacerle desear dejar de lado aunque fuera por un instante sus buenos modales para abrazarse a su pecho. No obstante sabía que no podía. No con Dorothy esperándola allí detrás de las cortinas.

 _-Que tengas buenas noches Anthony, que descanses_ \- correspondió llena de embeleso antes de retirarse, desde ya convencida de que sus sueños en esa ocasión serían muy bonitos porque en ellos aparecería él.

Con amabilidad el gallardo muchacho inclinó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia de despedida, desarmándola una vez más con su comportamiento caballeroso y con esa mirada cautivadora, brillante, intensa que era capaz de derretir un iceberg y que le transmitía aún sin palabras que no olvidaría las múltiples cosas pendientes que les faltaba por tratar.

- _Hasta mañana querida Candy-_ profirió emocionándola con el dulce apelativo.

 _-Hasta mañana…-_ expresó rápidamente ella, sonriéndole con ilusión para luego apresurarse adentro, cuidándose a sí misma de no cometer alguna otra metedura de pata que le dejara más al descubierto lo loca que estaba por él. Comenzó a alejarse entonces siguiendo a Dorothy e intentando parecer calmada, pero sintiendo en todo momento de algún modo la atención de él fija en ella a sus espaldas, algo que pudo confirmar al volverse disimulada a verlo, y luego por ello siguió volteando de tanto en tanto, mirándolo igual de anhelante hasta que le tocó descender la escalera.

 _-El joven Brower es sin lugar a dudas un excelente chico con un corazón de oro-_ Empezó a comentar Dorothy haciendo eco de sus propios pensamientos al llegar a los últimos escalones que conducían al segundo piso, donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los jóvenes Ardley - _Todo el personal de la casa cuenta que fue él quien más le insistió y rogó al Sr. William para que se diese tu adopción y además que en el tiempo que estuviste lejos se le veía taciturno, apartado, que casi ni comía ni dormía de la preocupación, incluso dicen que hasta planeaba ir por su cuenta a buscarte. Se nota que de verdad te quiere mucho –_ emitió en sincera opinión al final para que Candy lo tuviera en cuenta y no le quedara ningún tipo de dudas que cualquier envidiosa o envidioso quisiera crearle.

 _-¿De verdad?_ \- musitó la rubia niña sobrecogida de enterarse de aquello, deteniéndose en el pasillo cuando ya estaban cerca de su nueva habitación.

 _-Lo digo en serio_ \- afirmó Dorothy avanzando en su lugar para abrir la puerta – _Yo de ti le estaría agradecida toda la vida –_

Candy entonces sintió que le faltaba hacer algo importante y que debía llevarlo a cabo de prisa

- _Dorothy por favor…_ \- le suplicó con impaciencia y la chica veinteañera en su papel de chaperona comprendió de inmediato que lo que requería era su permiso para poder ir a ver a su amor.

 _-De acuerdo pequeña señorita traviesa pero date prisa antes de que alguien más pueda verlos. Esto será un secreto-_ respondió con picardía guiñándole un ojo. Candy dio pequeño grito de alegría junto con un saltito y jubilosa le dio un breve abrazo cariñoso.

 _-¡Gracias, gracias, mil gracias Dorothy, eres de las mejores amigas que puedan existir_!- exclamó luego lanzándole besitos de gratitud al tiempo que se apresuraba a retroceder por el camino antes andado. La chica castaña solo se rió moviendo la cabeza, contenta de saber que la niña ahora a su cuidado y también su gran amiga, quien en la vida había sufrido mucho a pesar de ser tan joven, por fin hubiese encontrado la felicidad.

* * *

Era una noche clara con las estrellas refulgiendo en el cielo como diamantes brillantes, de esas que te hacen volver a creer a totalidad en la belleza del mundo y en las que te llegas a sentir inclusive rodeado de magia, como si todo lo que desearas se pudiese hacer realidad.

Aquellos sentimientos que el bello ambiente le embargaba, reforzados con la ilusión que la cubría por entero, acompañaron a Candy en su trayecto de regreso al balcón que dejara hacía poco menos de cinco minutos, sin importarle la soledad de la mansión o que los empleados ya hubiesen apagado algunas luces. El amor le hacía fuerte venciendo hasta sus temores infantiles. Con suerte al salir al aire libre alcanzó a ver la silueta de Anthony bajo la luz de la luna en la parte más alejada del pasillo exterior, ya casi llegando a la puerta del extremo del ala oeste que también estaba abierta y quedaba más cerca de su habitación.

Tomó aire por unos segundos debido a la carrera y luego con el corazón en la mano en tanto le parecía que el tiempo se ralentizaba hasta correr en cámara lenta cual efecto de cinta cinematográfica, se atrevió a alzar su voz bien fuerte para llamarle

 _-¡Hey señor Búho!-_

Asombrado al escuchar su voz, Anthony se detuvo enseguida y giró sobre sus talones sin poder creer que ella hubiese vuelto, que hubiese regresado por él.

 _-¿Candy?... ¡Candy eres tú!-_ gritó en respuesta

Las lágrimas inundaban los ojos de ella mientras lo veía volver sobre sus pasos presuroso. Entonces desde el fondo de su alma aprovechó para rogar al cielo que las cosas maravillosas que le estaban permitiendo vivir no cambiasen y que de hacerlo fuesen tan solo para mejorar; que todo saliese bien en su vida y en la de Anthony, que pudiesen estar juntos hasta volverse viejitos y que de allí sus espíritus permanecieran unidos en la eternidad. Una sencilla y humilde oración al tiempo que caminaba a su vez hacia su encuentro, convencida de que la fe podía mover montañas y hacer grandes milagros, tal como desde pequeña le inculcaran.

El pasillo exterior que cubría de extremo a extremo la enorme mansión de Lakewood era muy largo y les permitió a cada uno tener un momento para meditar en su interior mientras avanzaban sumamente emocionados sin perderse de vista el uno al otro, hasta que al quedarles corta la distancia ambos corrieron para fundirse como meta final en un intenso abrazo.

Ella le lanzó los brazos al cuello y escondió llorando la cara en su hombro, y él en respuesta la estrechó más fuerte, cerrando los ojos y levantándola por un instante del suelo, calmando en ese abrazo todo el dolor que sintiera al creer perderla. Siendo aquel el reencuentro que desde un principio debían haberse permitido.

 _-¡Dios, Candy!, ¿esto que está sucediendo es real?...-_ preguntó Anthony con la voz entrecortada por el sentimiento, juntando su rostro al de ella y acariciándole el rizado cabello _-… ¿De verdad te tengo entre mis brazos?-_

 _-Sí… y así quisiera que fuera siempre-_ admitió Candy apoyando su cara en su juvenil pero desde ya fornido pecho, en un susurro que sin embargo él oyó muy bien. Le levantó por ello delicadamente la barbilla para poder leer sus ojos y descubrió en sus esmeraldas bañadas de lágrimas, temor, esperanza, valentía y por encima de todo amor. Un amor puro y profundo que correspondía en igual magnitud al que sentía por ella.

 _-Verás que te tomo la palabra_ \- le advirtió fascinado inclinándose lentamente hacia su boca, por lo que Candy en anticipación de lo que buscaba hacer, cerró los ojos apretando con fuerza los párpados. Estaba tan nerviosa que sin querer empezó a temblar y Anthony al percibirlo, con ternura la rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos como protegiéndola del frío, colocando sus besos en la comisura de sus labios, en su nariz o en su frente. Diciéndose que ya tendrían tiempo suficiente al crecer juntos para disfrutar de las delicias y maravillas que encontrar el verdadero amor conlleva.

 _-Te quiero Candy-_

 _-Y yo a ti mi Anthony-_

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
